Gooseneck-type trailers are well known and are commonly used to haul other equipment such as road graders and the like. Gooseneck-type trailers may be found, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,536,340; 3,215,449; 3,043,609; 2,907,581; 2,667,363; 2,613,945; 2,489,112; 3,041,087; and, 3,866,947. This type of gooseneck trailer also often used a ground engaging foot for holding the front end of the main bed off of the ground. Examples of such trailers may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,746 and 2,676,783.
To facilitate loading of the gooseneck-type trailer, the socalled folding gooseneck was later developed. Generally, such a trailer utilizes a loading bed (or hitch platform as it is also called) that can be moved from the raised position, which is normal for transporting purposes, to a position where the loading bed can be used as a ramp. Examples of folding gooseneck trailers may be found, again by way of example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,019; 2,452,789; 2,568,283; 2,687,225; 2,656,195; 2,774,497; 2,725,994; 2,772,008; 2,611,496; 2,895,746; 2,676,783; 3,419,169; 3,756,443; and 3,894,645.
Pivots, including a pair of spaced links pivotally mounted at opposite ends of the main and loading beds, have heretofore been suggested for folding gooseneck trailers, and such mechanisms have heretofore utilized ground engaging foot supports for holding the front end of the main bed off of the ground. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,169, 3,756,443, and 3,894,645. Such devices have, however, required a plurality of power mechanisms to accomplish the function of relative movement between the beds and extension of the foot and/or have required additional support struts.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that improvements in folding gooseneck trailers and, in particular, improvements in the utilized positioning system could be useful.